The Hall of Ruin
|Desc = Countless goblin faces have been engraved on the imposing stone obelisk. The sinister monolith, the top half of which long ago crumbled away, paints its grim, jagged silhouette against the sky above the vale. |Reset = 12 hours |Diff = Scaled |Req = |AS&P = yes |Notes = you may have to fight through Shadowglen to get here }} Overview The Hall of Ruin offers several different challenges, with a cumulative experience reward at the end based on which ones you completed. * The only thing you absolutely must do is kill enough wandering Undead Goblin Guardians to find four s. This will allow you to exit the scenario. ** End text: You Explored and Escaped the Hall of Ruin... ** Reward: 384 general and 24 AS&P * You can kill the Goblin King Irgolomok ** End text: You Killed Irgolomok... ** Reward: 512 general and 32 AS&P * There are six Goblin Champions you can defeat in alcoves along the hall ** End text: You Defeated 6 Goblin Champions... ** Reward: 768 general and 48 AS&P * After defeating the Goblin Champions, you can defeat the Goblin Champion Spirits in the center section ** End text: You Defeated the Goblin Spirits... ** Reward: 512 general and 32 AS&P * If you've defeated Irgolomok, you can enter the Corridors of Torment ** End text: You Survived X Corridors of Torment... ** Reward: 128 general and 8 AS&P each (512/32 for all four) * You can take the Stones of Ruin that you collect from the Corridors and place them in the pedestal of Irgolomok's statue ** End text: You Recovered and Replaced X Stones of Ruin... ** Reward: 128 general and 8 AS&P each (512/32 for all four) The total possible reward is 3200 general and 200 AS&P Map *D = doors blocking access *S = giant's skull *L = lever *K = the *M = mirrors that unlock *C = doors to the *P = pedestal where you can use the *B = door to *I = hand impressions, purpose currently unknown *W = stone wheel (exit) }} Note: The pedestal (P) appears after visiting all 4 mirrors. Walkthrough There is no resting point here and you can't leave without starting the 12-hour timer, so a reasonably sized NV pool and a good level in Restoration should come in handy if you intend to do everything. and one of the anti-undead weapons make this scenario easier. Unlocking Foes When you first enter the hall, there are NO enemies to fight. In order to encounter any foes, you will need to go to the far northwest and northeast corners, where you will find impressions of a clawed hand (H). There are 2 traps on the corridor between the impressions, which trigger a . Some of the traps are magical and trigger another , you'll keep getting those until you manage to pass one of them. Touching an impression once will cause a blue aura to appear around it, touching it a second time will turn the aura green, and a third touch will extinguish the aura. Setting them both to blue will allow you to fight the Goblin Champions in the alcoves on each side of the map, and is also necessary to free Irgolomok. Setting both impressions to green will allow you to encounter wandering Undead Goblin Guardians. You can do the Goblin Champions and the Undead Goblin Guardians in any order, but for maximum efficiency (especially if you're also doing ), start by setting the two northern impressions to green. An alternative approach: Kill the Champions first, make the impressions green to unlock and kill the while activating the mirrors (you may still have to roam randomly a bit), make the impressions blue again to kill Irgolomok and turn them back so you can encounter the rest of the guardians while finishing the scenario. Undead Goblin Guardians Near the middle of the map is a passage with two doors (D), blocking access to a center section. For every killed , a large crack will appear in both of them. Once you kill seven guardians the doors are destroyed, allowing you to enter the center area. Each guardian you kill has a chance to drop one of the four s that you need to escape the Hall. Make sure you collect at least 3''' (4 if you're not planning to kill Irgolomok) before you move on to the next task. One of them will eventually drop a '''Petrified Goblin Eye, as well, although it may take more than one visit to the Hall to find it (you will only get it once). There are 14 guardians total. If you kill them all, you will get a note saying so (the text is colored red). You do NOT get any end reward for killing all the guardians. Goblin Champions To kill the Goblin Champions (G), set the northern impressions to blue. For each champion you kill, you will see a corresponding symbol. The 6 champions are: * West side, north to south: ** - a split helmet ** - a broken sword ** - a cloven shield * East side, north to south: ** - charred breastplate ** - severed goblin hand ** - blood drenched arrow Goblin Champion Spirits Once you've destroyed the doors and killed the Goblin Champions, head into the center section, where you will find a three-eyed giant's skull (S). It should have the same six symbols on it that you saw with the Goblin Champions: a split helmet a broken sword a cloven shield a charred breastplate a severed goblin hand a blood-drenched arrow When the symbols are in place and you examine the skull, one of the eyes will glow: left, middle or right. Go south of the skull and you will find three levers (L). Pull the one that corresponds to the eye that glowed. You will hear something to the north. If you pull the wrong lever you take some damage (14-20 points seen), but you can still pull the correct lever. Then, go back to the skull and then head north (K). Your escape path gets cut off by: * * * * * * You have to fight them one at a time and can heal between bouts. You get 128 general XP after you defeat them all. Unless you've already killed Irgolomok, a knight's ghost will appear and will make the fight against the goblin king much easier. Otherwise you get slightly different text. Irgolomok There are four mirrors in the southern part of the map (M). Walk around to each of them and you will get a "Suddenly..." message for each one. If the northern impressions are blue, Irgolomok will be released as soon as you trigger the last mirror. Otherwise, he'll be released as soon as both impressions are blue. (If you release him before you're ready to fight him, don't worry. He has a "Flee Immediately" option before you enter combat, which you can use as many times as you want.) You CAN release and kill , without dealing with the Goblin Champions and Goblin Spirits. However, if you've killed the spirits, you'll face a weakened , so fighting him before the spirits is not recommended. He does not kill you if he wins, but you won't face him again and will therefore lose a fair bit of XP from your final reward. You get 128 general XP for defeating him, along with an engraved stone block if you haven't completed your set yet. Corridors of Torment There are four doors © around the main hallways of the level, they stay locked until Irgolomok is dead. They lead to the four Corridors of Torment. In each Corridor there are four and several (7-9) enemies encountered at random. Initially the . Each Tormentor you defeat takes 35 SP away and makes them easier at the expense of combat XP: first 12+, then 11+, then 8+, and finally 6+ to hit. This means that the easiest ones . If you don't encounter them all before you get there, you will have to face them one at a time when you approach the end of the level. At the end of each corridor you will find a , will receive a 64 general XP reward, and will get a handful of stamina points restored (11 to 31 SP observed). Then you will be returned to where you started in the Hall. NOTE: Be careful about entering the final square. Doing so is possible without having defeated any of the four Greater Tormentors in each of these four corridors. Missing those foes will not have any impact on your final rewards, but you will miss out on approximately 34-36 combat XP per combat. When you enter the square, you will automatically return to the main level and the door will be locked behind you whether all foes have been dispatched or not. Maps and Text Directions for the Corridors of Torment Stones of Ruin After you have the Stones of Ruin, go to where Irgolomok's body was when you first entered the Hall and you will find a grand stone pedestal (P). "Use" the Stones of Ruin there, and you'll receive 64 general XP reward per Stone in your possession (if you don't have them all, you can come back and add the rest later). If you leave the Hall of Ruin without having used your Stones of Ruin, they will disappear from your inventory. Escape Once you've completed everything, or all the parts you care to, go to the stone wheel in the north (E) and "use" the Engraved Stone Blocks (128 general XP reward). After that you can spin the wheel and leave the Hall. If you did everything you will receive 3200 general experience and 200 to all skills and powers. If you want to know how much you would get for a specific combination of things, see the overview section and add together the experience rewards for those parts. The Hidden Lair Category:Multiple playing sessions required